Twins
by Lady Elizabeth Snape
Summary: Draco knows something that Hermione doesn't until something happens that makes Draco tell her what he knows. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! I haven't actually planned this story put past this first chapter. Don't know when or if I will ever get back to it.


Twins

(Draco and Mione are twins)

**A/N:**** Hey is you're reading this, just so you know there is an author's note at the end that you should probably read. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Draco watched as Hermione Granger ran from the Great Hall crying. She had just received an owl at dinner and it appeared that it wasn't good. Draco yearned to run after her and comfort her; after all she is his sister. But he couldn't, no one could know they were twins. But it hurt to see her cry. She never cries. She was a strong girl; she never let anything get to her, not even him when he was being so awful to her to keep up appearances. He kept thinking of her as 'Hermione' when that wasn't her true name; that was the name her muggle parents gave her. Her real name was Amelia Lydia Renée Malfoy, but he always called her Mia.

Ever since he was a child he has watched his sister grow up in a muggle home to keep her safe. Their mother gave her away to a muggle family to keep Hermione away from Lucius, so he wouldn't hurt her as he had hurt Draco.

They were four when they gave her away. She had been a sickly child, needing constant care, and was always crying. By four Draco had already showed signs of being magical, but Amelia hadn't. She was so sick that her magical ability had been suppressed by the sickness. So they gave her away, telling Lucius that she had died so he wouldn't go looking for her, not that he wanted a daughter in the first place. All he cares about is producing an heir that will continue the family legacy of being prejudice pureblood Death Eaters. But Draco wanted none of that. His mother had taught him in secret how the world really worked. And she had a special mirror that she would take out when Lucius was not in the house and they would watch Amelia grow up with her muggle parents.

The first time he saw her on the train, he immediately knew her. The first night at Hogwarts, after the feast had ended and everyone was supposed to be in bed, Draco wrote a letter to his mother telling her everything that happened, that he was sorted into Slytherin, and that Mia was sorted into Gryffindor, and that they had met and looks exactly the way she does in the mirror.

Draco was brought out of his thought by Pansy grabbing his arm trying to get his attention.

"What?" Draco asked her annoyed.

"You've been staring at the doors to the Grate Hall for half an hour starting when that mudblood ran from the room after she got an owl." Draco tuned her out as she started going off about something else he didn't care about. He wanted so bad to throw her off of him and yell at her for calling his Mia that awful word, but knew he had to keep up appearances, even though it was killing him inside.

On a good day he could only take Pansy's crazy talk for a short time but today was different. His sister was crying in the halls somewhere with St. Potter and the Weasel comforting her and he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to help her. _Screw this,_ he thought. _I can't take Pansy any longer and it hurts too much to see Amelia hurting. I won't stand by and be horrible to her any longer. I can't watch her cry again and not be able to comfort her, my father be damned._

And with that thought he ran from the Great Hall in search of his sister.

~*~*~*Twins*~*~*~

He found his sister, known to the rest of the world as Hermione, in a long corridor by herself. Thanking his luck that Potter and the Weasel hadn't found her yet, he walked up to her crying form and sat down beside her, hugging her close in an attempt to comfort her. When Hermione didn't throw him off he thanked Merlin again, holding her and rocking her gently. They stayed this way until they heard the voices of Ron and Harry coming closer down the corridor.

"Hey!" Draco heard a few moments later. It sounded like the Weasel. "Get away from her!"

The yelling startled Hermione and alerted her to whom she had been crying on. Surprised she stumbled up and over to Potter and Weasley, the latter helping to steady her when she got there. She stared at Draco curiously as Ron yelled at Draco. Draco was staring back with an unreadable expression.

"Ron," Hermione finally said. "Leave it. He didn't hurt me."

"What? But-" Ron began. Hermione didn't let him finish.

"Ron, please." She pleaded.

"Come on," Harry said speaking for the first time since they got there. "Let's go." Ushering Ron, who was still holding Hermione, in the direction they came from, giving Draco a curious look as they left.

Hermione looked back at Draco curiously as they walked away. Not knowing how to take what just happened.

Draco watched his sister walk away with Potter and the Weasel, cursing his own stupidity. He wasn't supposed to let on that he actually cared about her. That was part of the agreement to his mother, their mother, all those years ago. When he got to Hogwarts he promised his mother that he would keep up appearances and not to try to contact her unless absolutely necessary. He sighed and walked back to his common room heading for his dormitory figuring dinner would be done by now.

~*~*~*Twins*~*~*~

The next morning was classes already which means he couldn't sleep in any longer. Grudgingly Draco got up to go to breakfast with the rest the students and get this day started. As he ate breakfast he continually searched the Gryffindor table for on certain bushy haired prefect, but never saw her, and was almost late to his first class (History of Magic) from waiting for her to appear.

All throughout the day Draco searched everywhere for his sister hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her or someone telling of what was in that letter and if she would be okay. She wasn't in any of her classes and she wasn't at meals, frankly he was starting to get worried. Finally after dinner he was rewarded for his persistence in searching and found her in a dark corner of the library. She was curled up in a ball on the window seat, crying. He quietly made his way over to her so as not to startle her or alert anyone else to where he was going. She turned around to face him when he put his book bag on the table and watched him sit in the chair closest to her. She stared at him with a curious expression, as if to figure out why he would be there in the first place.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, finally finding her voice after a strange silence between them that wasn't awkward.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He answered looking, for the first time she had ever seen, completely honest with no hint of his trademark smirk or sneer. "You were very upset from the letter you received yesterday and you weren't in any of your classes or at meals today. I wanted to see how you were doing." At this Hermione got angry and jumped off the window seat and snapped at him.

"Why do you care what happens to me? When have you ever cared about my wellbeing?"

"Mia-Hermione please I can explain." Draco said catching himself when he said his nickname for her instead of the name the muggles gave her hopping she hadn't noticed. As he looked at her he realized she had caught his slip.

"What did you call me?" She questioned.

"I called you Hermione." He tried to say, to get her to forget about his slip of the tongue.

"No, you called me something else. You called me Mia. Why did you call me Mia?" She further questioned him.

He was getting nervous now. He looked around the library seeing a few stragglers in there, mostly fifth and seventh years preparing for their OWLs or NEWTs. He looked back at Hermione to ask her a question.

"If I promise to tell you everything will you meet me somewhere more private so we don't have any possible eavesdroppers?" He asked her. She looked at him for a long time, thinking though all the options they had, before answering him.

"Yes," She finally said. "I will meet you somewhere where we can talk privately. Just name the place and time."

"Great," Draco said, a genuine smile on his face, excited at the prospect of talking to his sister, the bushy-haired muggleborn Gryffindor. "I'm going to leave now and you follow in ten minutes so no one sees us together. Meet me on the fifth floor East Wing corridor in the abandoned classroom across from the tapestry of the fairies dancing around the fairy ring." When he finished speaking he left, confident that his brilliant sister would catch everything he just said and get to their meeting place swiftly.

Hermione got to the empty classroom fifteen minutes after Draco looking curious and inquisitive wanting to learn everything she could about this new thing that was happening, this new curiosity, like Draco new she would. He knew if he promised her information and knowledge she wouldn't, couldn't, refuse! Draco thought the only reason she was in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw was because with her smarts she also was courageous and brave.

"What is it you need to tell me?" She asked, standing in the room rigidly, arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"Um, you might want to take a seat, it's kind of a long story." Draco indicated to any of the numerous seats in the classroom. She took a seat on the other side of the room from where he was standing trying hard not to look too curious as to what he was going to tell her. He could tell she was though, he could see it in her eyes that she was dying to know something new.

After a decidedly awkward silence he sighed and jumped right into the long story of them and their family.

~*~*~*Twins*~*~*~

"So, you're telling me that I'm not really a muggleborn and that I'm your twin sister," Hermione stated dubiously after he told her the whole story, staring at Draco like he grew two extra heads. "You're insane. You've gone completely mental and are having me on. This has been a complete waste of my time. See you around Malfoy." And she made to leave but Draco locked the door so only he could open it with a spell his mother taught him to keep his father out of his rooms at night so Draco wouldn't be tortured any more than he already was.

Hermione spun around to see Draco with his wand outstretched pointing at the door.

"Open this door at once." She demanded.

"No," He said, not lowering his wand. "Not until you promise to hear me out. I can prove to you that what I say is true. Just give me a chance."

"Lower your wand Malfoy."

"No. Promise me you'll listen."

"LOWER YOUR WAND!"

"PROMISE ME!"

They yelled the last part at the same time, both breathing heavily, staring determinedly back at the other, neither willing to concede. Finally after a long silence of them staring at each other, Hermione gave him a bargain.

"If you lower you wand, I'll stay and listen." Hermione said calmly.

Draco shook his head. "Promise me first. Promise you'll listen then I will lower my wand."

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Hermione conceded with a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine, I promise to listen to any more you have to say and I won't run away."

"Okay." And Draco finally lowered his wand. Hermione walked over and sat back down in the chair she was sitting in earlier and waited for him to continue.

"Okay," Draco said again, not really sure where to start. "What do you want to be clarified or proved or whatever."

"Prove that I'm your twin, when I look nothing like you and we don't even have the same birthday."

"Well, first off my moth- our mother put a charm on you to take the appearance of the muggles that took you in. She put a letter with you to explain a little about you saying your birthday was September nineteenth and you were born in 1980. You're real birthday, our birthday, as I said before is June fourth. Your real name is Amelia Lydia Renee Malfoy." He waited for her next demand of clarification.

"Prove that we are twins. What is something that only my twin or I would know?"

"You have a birthmark on the back your right shoulder in the shape of a broken heart. I have one on the back of my left shoulder." She grabbed her right shoulder, staring wide-eyed at him, incredulously.

"What else? Tell me something else, something else about us." She demanded.

"You hate peaches, though your muggle parents love them and even have a peach tree in their back garden. You don't actually like pumpkin juice, even though you have at least one glass every morning. And you don't like jams or jellies; you prefer your fruits fresh and whole. You secretly love ghost stories and even get a thrill from all your adventures with Potter and Weasley." He named off a few more things that only her parents know and a few things that only Potter and Weasley knew. As he named off all these things he could see her believing him more and more, as crazy as it may seem. He finished off saying something about her that his mother and he had watched over the years.

"You love to read and would go into your muggle parents study at night and snuck books into your room and read yourself to sleep. By the time you were ten the only books in your house that you hadn't read were the giant volumes of dentistry that secretly grossed you out, though you never told your parents that. You thirst after knowledge and the only reason that you were put in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw was because you are also very courageous and brave and will do anything to protect those you love."

Hermione just sat there staring at Draco, processing everything he had said that day. They sat in silence for a while before Hermione alerted them both of curfew and they both should get back to their dormitories before they got caught out of bed after hours, even if they were both prefects, promising to talk tomorrow evening after Hermione had time to process and sort through everything.

~*~*~*Twins*~*~*~

The next night they met at the same place but a little earlier than the night before so they had time to talk without fear of being out after hours.

"So, what do you think now?" Draco asked to get them started instead of sitting in silence.

"Well, I've thought about it all day and I don't know how you could've known as much as you did, but somehow you did. I can't come up with any other explanation than what you have told me is true. I don't even remember anything before my parents, my muggle parents that is." At this she broke down crying. "Their dead, Draco, their dead!"

"Who's dead?" Draco asked, coming over to her and holding her.

"My parents, the ones who raised me, their dead! I got a letter from the Ministry, that's the reason I ran out of the Great Hall crying. They said they were tortured and killed with the Killing Curse. They found the Dark Mark above the house, Draco, the Dark Mark! He was part of it!"

"Who was?"

"Your father, I mean, our father!" She said with distain, correcting herself. "He killed them!" She was now crying too hard to speak now, so Draco just held her.

"You may be in more danger than you think, Mia." Draco told her as they sat on the floor, huddled together.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, looking terrified.

"It's very possible that Lucius has found out about our secret." She gasped.

"But what about your mother?" She asked.

"You mean our mother?" Draco gently corrected her.

"Yes." She sighed.

"I'll owl her telling her everything and see what she knows," Draco said, holding his sister tight.

They sat there in silence for a while longer until Hermione again reminded them of curfew and it was time to go to their own dorms.

~*~*~*Twins*~*~*~

A week after Draco explained everything to Hermione he asked again for her to meet him in an empty classroom, this time on the top floor of the castle where no one goes unless on their way to The North and Astronomy Towers.

"What did you want Draco?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Draco said. "I owled Mum and told her what happened. She confirmed your suspicions, Lucius was involved in your muggle parents deaths and he knows that something is up with you. He doesn't know exactly what yet, but he knows there is a connection between us. And Mum was angry at me for telling you but nothing can be done about that now."

"I knew it." Hermione said venomously. "I knew he was involved."

"There is something else, too," Draco said hesitatingly.

"What?" She questioned.

"Do you remember when I said there was a glamour charm put on you when you were adopted?" Draco asked and didn't continue until she nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, it was set to not come off until your seventeenth birthday or if you found out before then, then on your next birthday. And seeing as you now know and you are just turning 16 in a week it will come off at midnight."

"You mean I'll look completely different?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I don't know what you'll look like. Something similar to me I suppose."

Draco watched her process this bit of information then turn to him.

"So on June fourth," She began, pulling a compact mirror out of her bag. "My entire appearance will change." She stared at her face in her mirror for a bit, not entirely believing that her appearance could change so easily. "I haven't even told Harry and Ron yet." She said, putting her mirror away. She put her elbows on the desk in front of her and put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do Draco? They won't take this very well when I tell them, and I'll have to tell them before our birthday next week when I change. I don't want them to hate me. They're my only friends."

"I'll be with you when you tell them if you want."

"No, that won't help. It'll only make it worse," She took a deep breath and sighed. "No, I need to do this alone." She glanced at the clock on the wall as she stood up and informed him that it was time to go to their dormitories again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So this story was written a long time ago and was not planned out very well. I haven't had any inspiration for this story pretty much since I uploaded this first chapter. I don't know when or if I will ever get back to this story but I appreciate all the follows, favourites, and reviews I have received for this story. Sorry to disappoint everyone looking forward to anymore updates on this, I don't think that will happen. Once again I'm sorry, but this story was never a priority for me, I have others that I probably should upload because they are actually finished or close to anyway. Thanks again.**


End file.
